Succubus
by ArmoredHotDog
Summary: Merlin was a dirty old pervert, and every magic user since has been an attractive female. Joke's on him, his apprentice's revenge made him one too, and then HER apprentice made them all futas. Even after a millenium of debauchery, they're still not ready for Harri Potter. God help them.
1. Chapter 1

Harri smiled brightly and widely, as she sat down on the train that would take her to a different world entirely, the train that would take her away from her abusive relatives and put her in a world of people like her. She ran a hand through her long, curly dark hair. She had washed it with extra care that morning, convincing Petunia that she needed to look her best for her expensive private school lest they think something untoward was happening to her.

Any cute girl should take care of her appearance, Harri believed, and she was not too falsely modest to describe herself as anything but that. In fact, given what some had said, and the fact that she'd heard one of her male teachers call her 'Miss Jailbait', she was pretty confident in her looks. Her school had a gymnastics team, and Harry had always excelled at the sport, being more flexible than any of her classmates and overall keeping excellent physical shape and form.

Thinking of her gymnastics career and the locker room she'd shared with so many other girls gave Harri a smile. She wondered if she could get some help from the teachers at school to continue her gymnastics training. She'd have to ask Professor Dumbil... dumba... what was it that Miss Hagrid had said? Oh, right. Dumbledore. She'd have to ask the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, for help about it. The woman was said to be the greatest witch since Myrddin herself, so if anyone could help, it'd be her.

She was slim and athletic, with a body that she'd heard her gymnastics coach say she'd kill for, and she wanted to stay that way.

Magic could probably achieve many amazing things, but Harri felt that she had earned her body through hard work, and wanted to keep it that way. Then again, magic could be used to help her along her training... Magic...

She was going to be learning magic!

It didn't take her long to start wiggling in place, too giddy to stay still, and then she jumped to her feet. She didn't want to wait until later, she decided to change into her school uniform right then and there.

First she pulled down her trousers, Dudley's old cast offs. She could put both legs down either of the trousers' legs and still have room for a third one. This left her in only her knickers and one of Dudley's cast off shirts, which fell roughly to mid thigh and covered her like a dress. Deciding that this will not do, she pulled it up and over her, showing off her teeny tiny bumps that passed as breasts. She didn't need a bra, per se, but she knew from her classmates at school that she should be wearing a training bra given the fact that she had breasts at all.

But her relatives would never waste money on her. It was a miracle that they'd bought her a few pairs of knickers at all, and even then, only because she'd had an early onset of puberty at ten and had actually needed to have properly fitting underwear. Until then, she'd also been wearing Dudley's cast off underwear. Disgusting, since most of those had... skidmarks, she thought they were called? Or was it pockmarked? She could never remember.

Point is, he was not known for his hygiene, but she already did the laundry and Petunia was never observant enough to notice she gave special care to her things.

Harri giggled a bit as a cold breeze came through the open window, she could almost feel it run over her nipples, hardenning them as it passed. She gave out a pleasured sigh and pulled her knickers down. She dug into her carry-along bag and fetched her Hogwarts uniform.

She had almost not believed it when she'd first seen it.

To start with, the skirt was so short, her crotch would be visible. She could feel a tingle in her crotch as she remembered walking through the magical alley, seeing so many crotches covered only by tiny thongs, so many cocks left free.

Her own little girl prick was standing proud at two inches, and she reached down to caress it a bit before pulling on the frilly and lacy knickers that came with the Hogwarts uniform. Unfortunately, they slid over her prick, though the silky feeling was, on its own, wonderful. She sighed as she began to rub her crotch over her knickers, while also grabbing her top - a simple bikini style bra, and swinging it over her neck, almost panting in disappointment when she had to use both hands to properly tie it in place.

Not long after, she put on the cloak that went over it and tied it over her breasts.

She wished she had a mirror. Unfortunately, she did not, so she couldn't see what she looked like. She pulled on the skirt, for all that it did, and sat down, beginning to caress her cock through her underwear, moaning and panting as she used her right hand to stroke her two inch prick and her left to caress the puffy lips of her pussy.

She imagined she was on her knees, back in the Alley, and that every cock she had seen was forming a line ahead of her, coming to use her mouth for their own pleasure. Cocks in all shapes and sizes, from a girl barely her elder with a penis a bit bigger than hers, to that one seven foot tall olive-skinned woman she had seen, with a floppy six inches that Harri guessed would be a full nine when she became erect, she imagined them all plundering her mouth and giving her their gooey, creamy reward for her good job. She even imagined a few gave her pats on the head and kisses on her forehead, like she imagined her mommy would after Harri finished swallowing their loads.

Groaning once more, Harri gave her cock a particularly harsh thug and she creamed her own panties, feeling her pussy gush its own love juice at the same time.

She sighed in pleasure and melted into a puddle for a few moments, before recovering and beginning to slide her underwear off her legs. Fortunately for her, it seemed that the Hogwarts underwear was somewhat impermeable, because she could see all of her cum gathered on the tiny piece of cloth, but it didn't even have a single stain on it. Thanking the designer for her luck, Harri brought her panties to her face and began licking off her cum, both from her prick and her pussy.

It was delicious, as it'd always been for her. She had long since become used to drinking her own cum, ever since her first ejaculation, which had been into her hand. After all, she could only imagine the thunderous scolding she'd receive if she left cumstains on the house. Petunia already threw a bitch fit whenever there was even the smallest reference to her... male part... in the house. At first, she'd had trouble swallowing her thick, creamy cum, but that had been months ago, and these days, she would often lay on her back and then raise her bottom into the air, masturbating while upside down, to hopefully blow her load directly into her mouth.

Once finished, Harri slid her knickers back on and groaned at the feel of the soft and silky material over her prick, still erect. She knew a single round wouldn't make her go down, but she was in a public place, she couldn't-

Her thoughts were interrupted by banging on the door. "Come in," Harri called.

At the cue, in walked a redhead. It was a girl with short hair, wearing a simple black skirt and a white blouse that had seen better days. She carried her bag with her. "Can I sit here? I was with my sisters, but, uh... I needed to get out of there fast," she admitted.

"Sure, sure," Harri said, though her enthusiasm was curbed by the fact that she had not achieved sexual satisfaction yet. She just could not understand how Petunia could go for weeks between going out to pay a male prostitute to do the job that Vernon could not.

"Thank you," she said, giving Harri a smile. "My name's Ronda, but everyone calls me Ronnie," she said, sitting down opposite Harri and putting her carry along bag on the floor next to her feet.

"My name's Harri," Harri said in return. "And uh... I guess I don't have a nickname?" she asked, more than stated. "Anyway, you said you had to get out of that room with your sisters? Aren't sibling supposed to get along?"

Ronnie snorted. "Maybe some, but mine are terrors," she said. "They know I'm scared of spiders, but they invited their friend along, and she's got a huge spider for a pet, I think she called it a Tarantula or something like that," Ronnie stated, shaking her head. "Anyway... You've already changed? We've got like, six hours to Hogwarts still."

Harri giggled. "I was just so excited! We're going to an old castle in the middle of Nowhere Scotland to learn magic, Ronnie. Actual, real magic!" she added, wiggling in her seat. "We're going to be surrounded entirely by people like us, and- and-"

"Ah, I get it. Muggleborn, right?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah! Well, maybe. I'm an orphan, and Miss Hagrid said that my parents were witches," Harri said, shrugging. "But I was raised by my aunt and uncle and... they don't really like magic, you know?"

"No, no, I get it entirely. I have this one uncle, he's an accountant or something, he can't do magic either so he's always really angry with my mum. Not with me or my sisters, we've always sort of considered his house a home away from home, plus he gets all this muggle stuff that's really cool!" Ronnie said. "But I guess you'd be familiar with all of it already, huh? Muggles are surely interesting."

"Where I'm standing from, everything you've got is new, so you're super interesting to me, too," Harri said, giving Ronnie a very wide smile.

Ronnie flushed. "Ah, thank you," she said. "It's... you know, you're pretty much the first friend I've ever had. Uh, I hope you're not angry that I'm pre... presunt... well, that I'm not getting ahead of myself."

"No, no, I'd love to be your friend!" Harri said. "You'd be my second ever friend!"

"Who's the first?" Ronnie bluntly asked.

"Why, Miss Hagrid of course! She was really nice to me," Harri admitted.

"I feel kinda weird standing here in my casual clothes, I feel I should change to match," Ronnie admitted.

"You want me to step out for a moment?" Harri asked, tilting her head, giving Ronnie an odd impression of a bird.

"Not if you don't want to..." Ronnie muttered. "I mean, I'm not very pretty or anything, but if you want to watch..." she said, flushing.

"I'd love that," Harri said, grinning at her.

That said, Ronnie began the process of undressing. First she removed her top, revealing that unlike Harri, she was completely flat, no bumps other than her nipples. She could easily pass for a boy. Her skirt followed, revealing that her underwear was already the one that came with Hogwarts' uniform, as Harri could tell when she turned around and bent over, showing the Hogwarts logo on her right buttcheek.

As Ronnie bent over and inadvertently gave Harri a show with her ass, Harri gasped and began to caress her cock through her frilly knickers.

Unfortunately, she soon pulled herself up, with the uniform top, cloak and skirt, taken from her bag. "Help me?" she asked, turning to Harri, holding her top.

Harri smiled and helped her put it on, tying it behind her. It was a bit of an awkward fit, as she didn't have breasts yet, but soon enough, it was in place. Harri helped her straighten the cloak, too, and Ronnie then pulled on the skirt.

"How do I look?" Ronnie asked, giving a small twirl in place.

"You're cute," Harri said. "So cute I could eat you like a cake," she added, giggling when Ronnie flushed.

"Ah, uhm- you're cute yourself," she threw back, awkwardly and embarrased.

Harri, however, didn't drop her stride, as her eyes came down to Ronnie's crotch, where she could see the bump of her erect, one inch prick. "Hm... someone's interested," she said, bending down to get a closer look.

"W-Wha-?" Ronnie was confused. "Uhm... I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Don't be," Harri said. "You.. uh... want some help with that?" Harri asked, looking up at Ronnie.

She gulped. "W-What kind of help?" Ronnie asked.

"I'm going to be straight with you Ronnie," Harri began. "I really, REALLY want to suck your dick and drink your cum," she stated. "Can I? Please? Pretty please?" she asked, rubbing her cheek against the swell in Ronnie's knickers.

"I-" Ronnie collapsed onto the seat. "I don't know what-"

Harri, deciding not to lose any more time, brought her hands up around the waistband of Ronnie's knickers. She pulled a bit, and Ronnie automatically rose up and let her pull them down a bit, before sitting back down. Harri pulled then all the way to her ankles and then slid them off her legs entirely.

Looking up at Ronnie, Harri made a show of lifting them to her face and getting a deep sniff. She moaned at the aroma. "Your cunt smells fantastic, and what's this~?" she said, in a singsong voice as she opened the balled up cloth and showed Ronnie a large drop of precum. Harri's tongue snuck out of her mouth and collected the dollop of cockjuice, bringing it back to her mouth and sloshing it around inside, savouring it. "It's delicious~!" she cheered as she swallowed. "I can't wait for the real thing!"

Ronnie gulped, but felt her cock twitch. "I- I'm sorry it's so small!" she nearly wailed.

Harri looked at her one inch little girl prick and smiled. "Mine was like that just like a week ago, it'll grow, besides, it's cute!" Harri noted, before diving down and planting a kiss on its tip. She was a bit shocked when that was enough stimulation to cause Ronnie to burst, her hips buckling a bit as she exploded in a shower of white creamy cum that splattered all over Harri's face, forcing her to close her eyes as some of it came too close to them for comfort.

On her knees, Harri moaned as she felt the nearly scorching hot cum cover her face and splatter on her cloack and hair. She knew the shower subsided and then brought her hands to her face, to remove the cum from where it was close to her eyes and gathering it.

Ronnie was crying, muttering something about being sorry, but Harri wasn't paying attention as she began to lick the cum she'd gathered in her hands. The taste wasn't anywhere near as good as her own, she mused, but it was acceptable, and she soon found herself finishing off what was in her hands and grabbing more from wherever she could. Disappointingly, she didn't find much more, the majority had splattered on her face. She looked up at Ronnie, giving her a cumstained smile. "That was delicious darling," she said, "Uhm... why are you crying though?"

Sniffing, Ronnie looked down at her. "I- I came too fast!" she wailed. "I'm a quickshot! It's the worst!"

"But darling," Harri said, "Look at your cock! It didn't even flag one bit!" she said. "See? It doesn't matter that you shot so quick," she added, "since you can still go! In fact," Harri said, licking her lips, "I like that! Lets me get my treat so much quicker! And you like cumming, don't you?" Harri asked.

"I- I- yes! I love it! Do you... do you really not mind?" Ronnie asked.

"Of course not, darling," Harri muttered. "Now let me suck your cock~!"

Ronnie sniffed once more, but nodded, relaxing a bit and letting her hips stick out a bit more so that Harri had better access.

Once more, Harri came down and, instead of kissing the tip, engulfed the whole thing with her mouth. It was a very small prick, so it fit in its entirety, and she could caress all of it with her tongue while sucking at the same time. She paid special attention to the head, as her hands began to make the trip up Ronnie's legs, caressing them as she did.

Ronnie was making obscene and lewd moans and groans, her sniffing and crying long forgotten but for the stains on her face. Harri felt Ronnie tense and knew what was coming, so she sealed her lips around the small head of her prick and gave a big suck. Ronnie once more exploded into a white avalanche, but this time, Harri was ready and was not going to let even a single drop of her cum out of her mouth.

It proved a challenge, Ronnie came enough to fill her mouth and force her to swallow twice. Once Ronnie was done cumming, Harri pulled back and opened her mouth, showing Ronnie that it was full of her spunk, using her tongue to slosh it around a bit before closing her mouth and climbing up, straddling Ronnie with her legs. She brought her lips to the dazed Ronnie's and pecked her on the lips first, then used her tongue to force the redhead's lips open. From there, it was not too difficult to feed the redhead her own cum.

She swallowed it eagerly, clearly in a bit of a daze but enthusiastic nonetheless.

Harri smiled and sat down. "Did you like that baby?" Harri asked.

"Yeah, that was bloody awesome!" Ronnie said, groaning a bit as Harri began to grind her panty clad bum against the redhead's still erect prick. "Ooh, that feels good..." she muttered.

Harri giggled, before climbing off and kneeling before Ronnie once more. "Hm... we've given your prick plenty of attention, but I think your pussy needs some service too~" Harri said, before placing her hands on Ronnie's knees. The redhead allowed them to part and spread her legs, Harri pushing her until she was spread at a full one eighty, to admire the redhead's bare pussy.

She hadn't even begun to grow hair. How wonderful, Harri mused, that she got to see a virginal, prepubescent pussy like this. Then again, Harri mused, it was wonderful to get to see any pussy not her own. She let her hands slide down Ronnie's smooth, thin legs until they rested on the part of her thighs that was just a finger's breadth away from her buttocks, and applied a bit of strengt to lift her legs until Ronnie had her knees on her shoulders, her face framed by her legs.

"Thank you for the meal, Ï'm gonna eat you up now~!" Harri said, as she once more dove down, this time assaulting Ronnie's pussy.

Harri attacked with fearless abandon, first giving Ronnie a big lick from just above her butthole to the base of her prick, scooping up pussy juice as she went, before she opened her mouth fully and planted an open kiss on Ronnie's cunt, her tongue going as deep as it could and running all over Ronnie's pussy searching for more sweet honey.

Ronnie exploded into moans when Harri's pussyhound tongue found a particular bundle of nerves on the upper parts of her cunt, and Harri giggled, causing her tongue to vibrate inside Ronnie. It didn't take long for the redhead's cock to explode in a celebratory shower of white as she came, but that didn't get Harri to stop servicing her newest friend. If anything, she redoubled her efforts, releasing Ronnie's legs and instead lifting her butt, so she was with her shoulders and head on the cushions, while Harri looked down on her from above.

Ronnie seemed to wake up a bit, and looked a little nervous about the position, but she shouted in pleasure as Harri decided to erase any sort of conscious thought by sealing her lips around Ronnie's clit and sucking it very hard. One of Harri's hands managed to sneak around Ronnie's leg and grab firmly onto her cock, though Harri had to use only her thumb and pointer to encircle it, and began wanking her, while the other caressed her butt first and then dipped one finger into Ronnie's honeypot.

Like this, it didn't take long for the redhead to cum.

Indeed, it didn't take her long at all to cum again, and again, and again, until she was covered in white and her body simply could not produce any more semen, and her cock, though erect, was red and clearly begging for the attention to stop.

Ronnie groaned and Harri laid her down on the couch, before swooping down and laying kisses all over her body, licking up semen as she went, until she reached Ronnie's face and began outright lapping it up like a dog.

Ronnie was, however, unconscious. "Thank you for the treat, darling~" Harri said, once she'd cleaned off Ronnie's face. She planted a peck on her forehead and a final, more involved kiss on her mouth, almost surprised when Ronnie's tongue instinctively responded, licking at the invader into its domain.

Harr pulled back and giggled, standing up and ignoring the cum-covered surfaces of the compartment. "Well, that was fun, don't you think so darlings~?" she asked, turning to the compartment's open door and giving a smile and a cock of her hips to the three girls that stood there. All three of them already had the uniform on. Two of them caught Harri's attention first, tall and broad shouldered as they were. She looked down on each and saw that they both sported sizable erections, larget han hers, and she already smiled. They were not what you would call pretty and cute, instead, they were closer to handsome, with strong jawlines and a build closer to that of a man's than a woman. Not exactly an amazionian, well muscled beauty, but they had a charm all of their own, in Harri's eyes.

Meanwhile, the girl between them was rather short one, very petite indeed as she was shorter than the already short Harri. She was platinum blonde, and Harri did think that her hair eclipsed any precious material in how beautiful it was, almost white, long and looking so smooth that she wondered if semen would slide right off. Her eyes were gray, her face was red with a flush, and she was panting through open, luscious lips. She had no breasts to speak off, and her buttcheeks, from what Harri could see, were barely swells. She looked like she was the youngest there by a long shot, and her penis was comparable to Ronnie's.

Harri licked her lips. "Do you want to play too~?"


	2. Chapter 2

The three at the door were stunned, unable to say anything as Harri approached them. She looked down at their crotches, saw their respective knickers bulging out, and let out a throaty moan as she put hands on them in turn. "These look great," she said, placing a hand on the hips of the larger girls flanking the smaller one, and pulling them towards her. She went down on her knees, and was surrounded by bulging and frilly white.

She caressed them, rubbing her hands against the entirety of their covered mounds and occasionally placing small pecks on the heads of their pricks through the cloth covering them.

"What are your names, darlings~?" she asked, stroking the cocks to her sides through their knickers.

The two groaned, but she looked up at the one in the middle, the pale blonde. "I- ah, huuuu," she muttered as Harri dove in and placed her lips on the silk-clad head of her cock, applying just a bit of pressure.

Harri giggled. "Sorry, sorry, please continue," she said.

"M-My name's, uh," her voice hitched when Harri began to rub her soft cheek against her small prick, "Dra-Drache!" she seized for a moment.

Harri knew she'd orgasmed right then and there. She'd let the cum stew a bit inside her panties, though, maybe it'd be stronger that way or, no, wait, she had an idea! It was cruel, it was evil, and it was perfect! She'd tease this girl, all the way, and have her cum again and again and again inside her panties, and then she'd get to have a whole lot of gathered cum to eat all at once! Maybe she'd even share with the others, but that remained to be seen.

"And you, big darlings~?" Harri continued, turning to each of the bigger girls in turn.

"Vincenta," one of them grunted.

"Gregoria," the other said.

Harri nodded. Vincenta had the shorter hair and the slightly girthier cock, Gregoria had slightly bigger breasts and lips that just begged to be wrapped around a humongous cock. And those hips! Hmmm!

A shame Harri's own paled in comparison to theirs. More than twice her size in both length and girth, they were truly monstrously huge for eleven years old girls. Harri wondered if she could fit them both in her mouth at the same time.

"My name's Harri, darlings," Harri stated, "but you can call me big sis, how does that sound?"

Both of them grunted. "Keep doing that and, uhhh, huuuu," Gregoria muttered as she creamed her panties.

"We'll call you momaaaah!" Vincenta added, orgasming herself.

"Sounds nice, but I'm a bit too small," Harri said, giggling as she removed her hands to grope at her small breasts, covered by the black bikini top. "Maybe once I grow titties, I'll be your mama," she said. "Now now, take 'em off!"

"Y-Yes, big sis," Vincenta stated.

Gregoria nodded. "yeah," she muttered.

Drache went to do the same, but Harri placed a hand on the waistband of her underwear. "Not you, darling~" she said, grinning up at Drache. "I've got something special planned for you tonight!"

"W-What? B-But I wanna cum!" she said.

Her voice was so needy and cute that Harri almost squealed. In fact, she did, springing to her feet and hugging the petite girl to her. "You're so cuuuute!" she nearly shouted. "You make me want to bully you!" Harri added, before her hands began to roam all over the petite girl's body, settling on her backside which they began to knead. "Uwaa, so soft! Your skin's so smooth!" she said, moving her panties until they sat fully on her crack, instead of covering her buttcheeks. It was either a wedgie or an imitation thong, depending on how you look at it.

"S-Stop! I'm Drache Malfoy, I- I'll take charge!"

Harri smiled indulgently at her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now now, Drache dear, don't raise your voice to big sis," she said, "or she'll have to punish her darling little sis."

"Y-You- stop that!" Drache said.

"Oh dear," Harri muttered, tutting as she did. She placed one hand on Drache's wrist and lead her into the compartment. The blonde followed, half against her will as her body acted without her consent.

Harri sat and pulled her over her lap. "Now then, I think ten smacks should do for a mouthy little girl, don't you girls agree?" Harri asked, turning to Vincenta and Gregoria, both of whom were stroking their four inch dicks.

"W-What are you two doing staring, help me you trollspawn!" Drache shouted at them.

They both seemed to shrink at her anger.

Harri frowned and smacked her very visible bottom, leaving a red handprint. Drache squealed. "Bad girl, very bad," she said, "don't insult them, they're your friends and they deserve your respect!" Harri said.

"Agh, Merlin dammit, that hurt!" Drache shouted. "Let me go you crazy-"

Another smack got her crying out again. "I see, this naughty little girl will need a few more smacks than I thought," Harri said, shaking her head. "You've been very, very naughty, but don't worry, big sis will make you a nice little girl again."

"You're insane!"

Harri smacked her again. "Vinnie, Greggie, I can call you darlings like that, right?" she asked, tilting her head at the two larger girls.

"Y-Yes, big sis," they said, in unison.

"Thank you," Vincenta said, "For defending us, I mean."

Gregoria nodded. "Everyone else just treats us like that, so... we're used to it. Nobody's ever defended us..." she muttered.

"That's not right," Harri said, smacking Drache again as she began to protest.

"Eh, them's the breaks," Vincenta said. "We're from lower families, we're not pretty or wealthy," she explained.

"So we deal with what we've got."

Harri frowned and smacked Drache's bottom again, causing her to cry out. "No, no, that's not right, no matter how you look at it! You two are cute, you just need to take a little more care with your appearance! We can work out on trying to bring your better features out so more people can see them!"

There was a moment of silence punctuated only by a smack and a cry from Drache, who spewed obscenities for a moment before receiving another.

"I... thank you," Vincenta said. "Thank you for being Big Sis."

Gregoria nodded. "Yeah, thank you, Big Sis, for being the only one who cares. We'd already resigned ourselves..."

"We thought the only one who'd ever have sex with us was each other," Vincenta added.

"That'd be a crime against humanity. Cocks that magnificent deserve to be worshipped, and you'll only get better with age, like a fine wine!" Harri said, giving them a grin. She smacked Drache again, and she let out a sob in between the angry cursing. "Uhhhhu, this naughty little girl is starting to see the error of her ways, isn't she?" she asked, cooing as Drache began to let a few tears slip her eyes from the continued assault on her deeply reddened backside.

Both Greggie and Vinnie moaned at the sound.

"Well, girls, I'm gonna need your help for this, do you want to help?" Harri asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, please," they said in unison.

"Well, darlings, I'm gonna need you both to masturbate, furiously, for me! Look at Drache, please, and take her in, take her beautiful little petite body in, and just absorb it all. I want you to imagine using your thick, strong cocks to plunder her pussy, to pillage her ass and to desecrate her face, I want you to imagine yourselves holding a leather leash that connects to her collar, I want you to imagine yourselves standing before her wearing only leather, while she's got her hands tied back, her eyes blindfolded, and her mouth gagged open," Harri said, groaning a bit as she imagined the mental image herself, "and then I want you two to blow your loads all over her. I want you two to paint her, from head to toe, in white. She'll be a work of art! Use her as a canvas and express yourselves, I want to see you blow your loads on her!"

Every part of her speech was punctuated by harsh smacks to Drache's backside. The girl was just crying now, no longer trying to even squirm out of the larger girl's grip.

Soon enough, at both the verbal and visual and mental stimulation, Greggie and Vinnie's resistance came at an end, and their cocks burst into respectable amounts of very thick semen. One rope of it reached Harri's face, and she eagerly licked it up as it struck her just over her lip. Again, paled in comparison to hers, but still very much tasting of her favorite taste.

Harri did so love sex in all its forms.

Drache, meanwhile, was being covered in cum. True, Harri mused, Ronnie would've probably managed the same as both girls with a single shot, but Harri was hardly expecting them to cum as much as the exceptional cum reservoir that was Ronnie.

"Wonderful, darlings, she looks so pretty now~!" Harri cheered. "Hm, hum, this is getting me in the mood," Harri said, lifting up Drache so that she sat on her lap, the sting on her backside causing her to flinch as Harri laid her down. "And you, Drache, have you learned your lesson baby? Have you learned not to raise your voice to big sis?"

"Yes, big sis, I'm sorry big sis," Drache muttered, tears and semen dripping down her face.

Harri squealed and leaned in for a kiss. "You're such a good girl, yes you are," she said, pressing Drache against her small bosom. and rubbing a hand up and down her back, occasionally dipping down to caress her burning bottom, eliciting a flinch or two each time. "But now Big Sis has to take care of her other little sissies," Harri said, patting Drache's head. "So you just sit tight and wait for her to be done, okay?" she cooed, licking up both tears and semen from her face.

Drache nodded.

"Good girl," Harri said, planting a kiss on her lips and feeding her the combination. Drache submissively swallowed the offered salty treat.

Vinnie and Greggie were stroking their cocks slowly. "Will you help us, big sis?" Greggie asked.

"Yeah," Vinnie added, "our cocks are begging for you!"

"Such honest girls," Harri said, laughing. "You two truly are my darlings, hm? Well, big sis would hardly be worthy of her title if she didn't take care of her little sissies, right?"

"Right!" they cheered.

Harri went down to her knees. "Now, darlings, do you want to do this separately, or would you prefer that big sis does both at the same time?" she asked, reaching for their cocks and stroking them.

"T-Together, please," Vinnie said. "I... I'd like to cum together with Greggie again."

"Vinnie..." Greggie muttered. "I want to feel you, too! Big sis, can we put them both in your mouth at the same time?"

"That's the spirit," Harri said, "I'll take you both on! Big sis can't afford to lose in front of her little sissies, right?"

Both smiled and did a one armed hug, putting the other arm behind Harri's head as she put their cocks together and shoved them both into her mouth.

They were definitely much bigger than she had just dealt with. She could fit the entirety of Ronnie's cock in her mouth and still have plenty of leftover space for Ronnie's large cumshots. Yet, now with just the two cocks, her mouth was entirely full. It was an incredibly interesting, and different, situation, and Harri felt her cunt gush at the very idea of having two cocks inside her at the same time.

Her hands came up and began to caress their slightly hairy pussies. She pulled back a bit, ignoring the tugging on her head and their whines of disappointment. "You'll have to shave, darlings, I don't like hair in my mouth when I eat pussy," she said, "hm... keep your butts hairless too, okay? In fact, I want to see no hair, in any of my little sissies, below their eyebrows!"

"I- Er-," Vincenta whined, "big sis!"

"Yes, yes," Harri said, smiling, "I'll forgive you just this once, darlings, but we'll go to the nurse and you'll ask her for some sort of hair removal, okay?" she asked, stroking both cocks.

"Yes! We will! We'll get her to perform hair removal charms all over our bodies! Just please, please make us cum, big sis!"

Harri laughed and got back to work. Now a bit more used to how stretched her lips and mouth were, she took them both in comfortably, rolling her tongue over their exposed heads and using her hands to stroke the parts that were outside of her mouth. She moaned as they spewed precum, filling her mouth and forcing her to swallow around their invading cocks. She even rubbed them against each other, sometimes with her tongue in the middle, sometimes cock to cock.

It only took a few minutes of attention and service before they orgasmed again, a notably reduced volume of cum flowing down her throat as she swallowed reflexively.

Harri pulled back. "Did you enjoy that, darlings~?" Harri asked, bringing one of her hands to her mouth to massage her stretched lips a bit, then giving them a wide smile.

"That was wonderful, Big Sis," Gregoria said, sitting down on the seat next to the sleeping Ronnie.

Vincenta, meanwhile, collapsed next to Drache, who whined and looked at Harri.

"Hm... Are you all spent?" she asked, before focusing on Drache.

She squirmed a bit.

"Okay..." Harri said, smiling at her smallest new sister, who whined once again. "Big sis is sorry she had to hit you, Drache, but you were being very naughty. Big sis wants to make you feel better now, so you know that she loves you," she said, "will you let big sis make you feel better, Drache?"

"Please..." Drache muttered.

"Please what, littlest sis?" Harri asked, amused.

"Please make me feel better, big sis," she moaned out.

Harri dove in and caught her lips in another kiss, flavored in three different kinds of cum. "Such a good girl, yes you are," she said, patting Drache's cum-coated hair. "Big sis will give you a reward for being such a good girl right now. See? If you're good," Harri said, bringing her hand down to Drache's crotch to rub her tiny penis through her knickers, "you get to feel good!"

Harri used her free hand to pinch one of Drache's tiny, but proudly standing at attention, nipples. She rolled the stiff little pebble in her fingers, delighting in each gasp and whine that left Drache's lovely little mouth. A mouth she thought would be most beauitful twisted into a rictus of pleasure indeed.

Deciding on a course of action, Harri turned Drache around and had her stick her butt out. "Poor baby," she muttered, "it hurts lots, doesn't it?"

"Y-Yes, big sis, it hurts real bad!" Drache sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'll never be naughty again, forgive me, please!"

"Big sis forgives you, baby," Harri muttered, "Big sis will make it all better, I promise," she added, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on each of Drache's buttcheeks. "You have such a lovely little butt, Drache. You're lovely all over!" Harri said, giggling, "but I especially like your butt."

"Thank you, big sis," Drache said, and peeking at her Harri could see a prominent blush and a very pleased expression on her face.

"Big sis knows what will make you feel better," Harri said, pulling at her panties and sliding them, softly, to the side, revealing Drache's dripping pussy. Drache gasped as they settled on her abused backside, but soon, all thoughts of pain were forgotten when Harri began to explore her gushing pussy with an hyperactive, increadibly eager tongue.

Harri moaned. "Your pussy juice is delicious, darling littlest sis~!" Harri nearly shouted as she leaned back a bit. "In fact, it's so delicious," she said, "that I think you should have a taste!" she added, sliding one of her fingers into Drache's cunt and getting it coated in her juice, before bringing it to Drache's face.

She clamped her lips around it and began to lick it, sucking to try to get the most of her own cunt juice. She moaned when she was done, and Harri pulled her finger back. "Thank you big sis," she said.

"That's my good girl," Harri added, before diving back in. She licked it all over, massaging her cock through her frilly knickers all the while, and she knew that after ten minutes of action, she had caused at least five more orgasms in Drache, who was incredibly sensitive, much more so than any of her other partners. It was amazing, the girl was untouched, virginal, perfect, until just now, never touched by another.

Her skin was unbelievably smooth, her juice delicious, her hair perfect, made even more beautiful by the cum coating it, her face was one that painters would kill to paint.

She truly gave the image of a little angel.

And Harri was the first to teach her of the pleasures of the world.

After fifteen minutes, Drache was nearly catatonic, and Harri was pretty sure she was cumming dry, as well.

Smiling, Harri then pulled her knickers off. As was to be expected, she had made the bulge of her cock stand out quite a bit. If she hadn't had such tight fitting knickers, she would've exploded all over herself, it was a quite respectable amount of cum that she'd let out. Harri moaned and pulled her panties off, dedicating herself to licking off and drinking the accumulated cum.

Even her cum was delicious, even if not quite up to her own level. She truly was made for sin, it seemed, and Harri was planning to take full advantage of her littlest sis' delightful body.

Finally, Harri pulled back, giving the knickers one final sniff, they reeked of delicious cum, and then discarding them.

She looked around the compartment.

Ronnie was starting to stir. Gregoria and Vincenta still had some energy left. Drache would be out for only a couple more seconds as she came down from her orgasm induced high.

Harri smiled. "Greggie, Vinnie," she called, "can you take Ronnie and Drache and put them on all fours on the ground?" she asked, sweetly.

Having been asked so nicely, Greggie and Vinnie complied immediately, once more being reminded of how much things would change under their big sis over what they were when Drache was the one calling the shots. They were happy to obey her, after she had treated them so nicely and given them such mind bending pleasure.

"Now, darlings, take your place behind them. And listen, because this is important, I want you to place your big, thick, meaty pricks over their lovely butts!" Harri stated. "And I don't want mistakes or accidents, okay? Because virginities are important, and _their cunts_ **_are mine_** ," she said. her bright and cheerful smile turning into something ghastly that sent shivers down their spines for a second. "Yours too," she added. "So nobody gets to use your cunts unless I give them permission!"

"Uhm... Big sis, what about each other?" Gregoria asked. "We're kind of..."

"Yeah," Vincenta added, nodding. "I mean... since we were resigned to it, we've always been..."

Harri squealed. "Darlings, you don't need to ask..! Your story is so beautiful, two girls, scorned by the world finding love and pleasure with each other," she said, wrapping herself in her own arms and wiggling a bit. "Ah, you two are beautiful! Yes, yes, sisterly love is a pleasure for all!" Harri said, giving them both a loving smile, "but you're still virgins, yes?"

They nodded.

"Well, darlings, it stays that way for now. I'll take your virginities when you're ripe and ready," she said, "but until then, please make big sis proud by conserving your precious, lovely maidenhoods, okay?"

They nodded. "If it's that important to big sis," Gregoria began, looking at Vincenta, "I think we can deal with that."

"Big sis showed us love when others wouldn't," Vincenta added, nodding. "This is just a small thing we can do to repay her."

Harri smiled once more at them. "Thank you for being so understanding, darlings!" she said. "Now, please put your lovely, strong cocks on our little sisters' butts!"

They did as ordered, sandwiching their big cocks on small buttcheeks.

By now, both Ronnie and Drache were starting to wake up.

"Huh... wuz... wha? wuz goin' on?" Ronnie asked, groggily.

Harri smiled as she pulled down her silky under things.

"Wh.. wha? Big sis!" Drache muttered.

Harri laughed a bit and stroked her own cock. Though dwarfed by the larger cocks that Vinnie and Greggie had resting on their backsides, the two girls were entranced by the cock they were being shown, larger than theirs by a similar difference than the bigger girls' and Harri's.

She got down on her knees and placed a hand on the redhead and the blonde, bringing their heads together and very close to her prick. "Come on, now, darlings~ It's not gonna suck itself~"

The two were soon overcome by the lewd, musky scent of Harri's prick, dripping precum, and her pussy juice, flowing down from her cunt, and losing all coherent thought as their minds were overcome entirely with the thought of the one thing they existed to do.

Their only purpose in life had become to worship the cock put in front of them, and so they began to do so, clumsily trying to provide pleasure while at the same time getting in each other's way. Harri giggled, then looked at the girls behind them. "You too, darlings, begin! Rub rub rubaddub dub," she said, taking her hand off of Ronnie's head and gesturing lewdly with it.

Both Ronnie and Drache gasped in pleasure when the bigger girls began to saw their cocks back and forth over their buttcracks, finding unexpected pleasure in being used as masturbatory aids.

It didn't take long for the redhead and the blonde to begin learning how to cooperate with one another. They had an objective in common, and right now, Ronnie and Drache didn't exist - they were just cockslut # 1 and cockslut # 2, and so they didn't let any sort of hang up or thought stop them, they performed their task to the best of their ability, siding their tongues and lips all over Harri's prick, sometimes licking at the base, sometimes deeping slightly below, one servicing Harri's pussy while the other worshipped her cock, trading all the while.

Soon enough, they began to get into it, supporting one another and even kissing with the head of Harri's prick sitting in the middle, their tongues wrestling all over Harri's cock.

"Hmm, hummm, uwaa, Darlings, you're doing so good, you're such good girls," she said, lovingly patting their heads, "big sis is proud of you all! Big sis will give you all a gift, hm, how would you like that?"

They hummed in approval.

"All of you, my good girls, get to receive this gift, mm," she muttered, "Greggie, Vinnie, get over here!" she said.

Soon enough, Vinnie and Greggie did indeed move over there, both of them drapping themselves over the smaller girls, bringing their heads to Harri's crotch as she pulled back a bit and stroked her cock a couple of times.

If Ronnie had thought that she came a lot, she just didn't understand the meaning of the word.

Harri's cock exploded like a fireman's hose, bursting into thick streams of pearly white, unbelievably thick and creamy cum. All of them felt like their own offerings of cum had been a mockery, no matter how much she'd praised them, as they were bathed by what they now understood a real witch's sperm to be. There wasn't two ways around it - it was scorching hot, yet didn't burn. It was incredibly thick and yet milky. It was creamy, it felt amazing against their exposed skin, they could feel it seeping into their hair, it was simply amazing.

Just being touched by it triggered their orgasms, all of them letting the remainders of their own cum flow out of their penises. Almost as if in shame, they did not burst out of their cocks, but rather pitifully flowed out, without strength.

Their bodies understood, now, how inadequate they really were, and didn't even try to pretend otherwise.

And the quantity. Ye gods, the quantity - they were all covered with enough cum to be satisfied, all four of them, and that was from one single cumshot!

As they began to gather and drink it, it continued to trigger orgasms in them, reducing them to wrecks that laid on the ground, writhing and twitching in pleasure.

Harri smiled as she stroked her cock one last time and let one last rope of sperm splatter all over all four of them, though it took a bit of a quick movement of her wrist to get it to spread like that. She looked down upon her little sisters. "You all belong to me now, okay?" she said.

They groaned and moaned in contentment.

As if to cap off the event, Harri smiled a little wider and looked over her shoulder. The door to the compartment had never been closed by any of them, yet now it was sealed shut, "well, well, well. I hope that our little spy had herself a good little cummie," she said, giggling childishly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione Granger met up with Nevillina Longbottom, whose toad she had been searching for.

Nevillina didn't ask where Hermione had been the past half hour, nor why she had showered and changed in that time.


	3. Chapter 3

"No more 'n four to a boat!" Miss Hagrid called, as she herded the incoming first years.

Harri wondered at the sights she saw around her, and most importantly, at the sight of the majestic castle of white stone that shone with its own light even in the dark night, and all that awaited her within. Only a lake separated her from her new home for the remainder of the year.

She made it a point to put all of her cute little sisters in the same boat. After they'd recovered from their orgasmic haze, Ronnie and Drache had started sniping at each other, mostly for reasons the other had no control over.

Their butts were sore and if anyone care to shine a light on them, very, very bright red. Furthermore, Harri was absolutely certain that the only thing they were tasting for a while was each other's cock. If they would only use their mouths for flinging insults at each other, well she'd put them to better use.

When they were done with that, she had them both cum on each other and lick it off.

Oh, she wished they were as well behaved as Greggie and Vinnie. Those two had been so very helpful, holding the troublemakers down while Harri administered well deserved punishment. They were such nice girls that she now had them both enforcing a policy of no orgasms on both Drache and Ronnie until they were back in Harri's good graces.

Unfortunately, the limit of four to a boat meant that she could not accompany her lovely, darling little sisters. A bummer, she had been looking forward to teasing Ronnie and Drache by giving Vinnie and Greggie handjobs, and maybe some oral service, to keep the other two aroused, without even letting them taste a drop of cum for their trouble.

It wouldn't be a punishment if she gave them a treat, after all! And as their big sis, she had to make sure to educate them properly, it was her duty after all.

She giggled a bit to herself as she sat down alone on a boat, and was soon joined by three others.

First was a redhead, who had visible breasts. Harri smiled - hers were barely noticeable, and she was well developed, which meant that girl had gotten a very early start on puberty. Harri licked her lips as she imagined how that girl would one day grow. Oh, would her breast milk be delicious? Harri didn't know, but wouldn't mind getting first dibs on it! She had a bit of a plain face, but the girl next door look had its own charm, for sure.

Following her came a dark haired girl, and from when she inspected the seat, Harri could tell she had a prominent rear, and when she sat down, Harri said the aristocratic features of a highborn girl. High cheekbones, immaculate and impeccable skin... The kind of girl that would be absolutely and stunningly beautiful when her pristine beauty was marred and defiled. Oh, the image of her dressed in nothing but cum was an enticing one!

Last, but not least, was perhaps the first girl with dark skin that Harri had seen since abandoning the suburbs, and in contrast with the others, Harri saw an athletic beauty, whose body was beginning to show a leaning towards sports, as her tummy was perfectly flat and her body itself lean. The muscle she had made her look powerful, and this was definitely a girl Harri wanted to go on a marathon with, let's say, test her stamina!

All three lovely beauties, Harri mused. "Well hello there," she said, as the three got settled. "My name's Harri, what is yours?" she asked, turning to each in turn.

As she predicted, they started in the same order she did. "My name's Susan," the redhead said, "But, uhm, if you want, you can call me Suzie," she said.

"I am Daphne," Miss Aristocrat said, offering them a haughty, almost arrogant smile, "you should be honored you get to share a boat with me."

The last one snorted. "Another prissy princess?" she said. "My name's Dana, nice to meet you," she said, turning to Harri.

Laughing a bit, Harri resisted the urge to clap like a teacher for a particularly attentive class. "Wonderful," she said, but noticed that there was no forthcoming conversation topic, so she might as well start her own. Never one to beat around the bush when she did not have a specific reason to, and she did love beating her meat hidden in the bushes, "are you girls virgins?" she asked.

All three blushed. "W-What?!" Daphne hissed. "How do you even ask that question?"

"She just showed you, princess," Dana challenged, though her blush showed she too was flustered.

Suzie, however, was the first to answer. "Y-Yes, I am. Uhm, my friend Hannah and I, well, we fool around some, and auntie's taught me a few things, but, I've heard the first time is painful, so..."

Daphne sighed. "TMI," she said.

Harri turned to Dana. "Uhm... well, yeah. I mean, I'm a... how did the Professor call it?"

"Muggleborn?" Suzie supplied.

"Yeah, that," Dana said. "Kind of a relief to know I wasn't just a freak and that there's a whole world of girls with dicks that are as horny as I am," she admitted.

Daphne huffed. "Well, I," she said, "am a pureblood, and as is proper, my father took mine when I was at the cusp of girlhood!" she said, sounding as arrogant as she looked. "Hers was wonderful, and of the many I've sampled since, simply the best, it is the only one for me."

"That's a shame," Harri said, shaking her head. "Your virginity should go to the one you love, not be given to someone because of tradition or something like that," she continued.

Daphne harrumphed. "Well, I love my daddy," she said, petulantly. "Ugh, I thought I left all that crap behind with mom."

"Ah, your mom sounds like an enlightened woman," Harri said. "I'd like to meet her."

"Enlightened," Daphne grumbled, "she wouldn't even let me suck daddy's cock," she continued. Then she blushed.

"So you just lied," Dana said.

"Why would you lie about that?" Suzie asked, nearly scandalized. "I mean, saying you're not a virgin is like an invitation for people to seduce you! Seducing virgins is against the Charter, but if you say you're not, people have free rein!"

Daphne blushed. "Is that true?" she asked. "I didn't know that! I really want Daddy to be my first..."

"Then you were putting that in danger," Suzie scolded.

Daphne hung her head. "Dammit, I should've read the rulebook," she said.

Harri laughed. "You three are funny," she said. "Hm... Too bad, we only have a few minutes before we reach the castle," she said, noticing that the boats had begun to move through the black lake. It was truly black, and endless expanse of darkness below them, since the clouds in the sky hid the moon. "I would love to get a feel for each of you, but there's just not enough time."

"Hum... a feel?" Suzie asked. "Why does that give me the chills?"

"A feel," Harri said, looking at her exposed knickers. "A taste," she said.

"Hey," Dana began. "You never told us if you're a virgin."

Harri smiled. "I am not," she said, freely. "I was unlucky, I will never meet that wonderful woman again, but she taught me so much, I can never repay her for what she did for me."

The three nodded, accepting her explanation.

"Anyway... well, since we don't have time for the real thing... let's talk about it instead!" Harri said. "It'll keep me nice and excited!" she said.

"Uh huh," Daphne muttered.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked.

"Well... you guys play with yourselves, right? So what do you like? How do you like to do it?"

"Like how we wank?" Dana asked, bluntly.

"Yes, exactly," Harri said. "I'll go first - I don't really have anything specific. I like watching other people do it, I guess, and I like doing it in places where I may be discovered. There was this one time, I was doing it in a park, and there was a couple making out on the bench right next to the bushes I was using for cover, I used their snogging and dirty talk as a soundtrack," she muttered, wiggling a bit in place. "I think that might be my favorite. Watching others do it in a public place where I might be discovered. Mmmh," she muttered ot herself, "I think I'd love to get discovered, maybe have people join in~!"

As Harri finished her story, she noticed that Daphne had subtly brought her legs together, Suzie was bright red, and Dana had a hand on her cock. It was beginning to bulge outwards, showing its shape against her knickers.

"Heheh, I'm glad you got turned on," Harri said. "Uhuh, once we're in the castle, I can help you with that~"

Dana gulped. "Uhm... I... I like to do it standing. It's just - I can't do it sitting. I can do it when I'm on my knees, but I just - I need to be holding myself up. I guess it's just, you know, an instinct."

"That's not too strange," Harri mused.

"Yeah, I had an aunt who used to put on diapers to do it," Daphne said, "she was a Selwyn, I'm not shocked. I do not know what Aunt Sarah saw in her."

Harri laughed. "What about you two?" she asked.

"I..." Daphne seemed to flounder for a second. "I like to sniff panties... uhm... I like to sniff mum, or dad's, or Astoria's... that's my little sister," Daphne clarified, "and cumming on them. I normally lick it off, but sometimes, I leave them as is and I'm turned on all day later because I know 'Story's wearing panties covered in my cum."

"So your little sis is your favorite?" Harri asked. "Have you thought of cumming on them while she's wearing on them?"

"I- no, never," Daphne said, shaking her head. "'Story's too young," she said. "It's bad enough that I steal her underwear."

Harri shrugged. "It's your little sis, your choice," she said. "And you, Suzie?"

Blushing brightly, Suzie coughed. "I like to touch my bum," she said, finally. "I can wank for hours and hours, with my dick or quim, but it won't do anything unless I'm getting something up my bum."

"Ooh, you like buttstuff too?" Harri said. "I was afraid I'd never find someone I could sink my tongue into. In the train, I was with a few girls, but I didn't want to push them too far too soon, I'll get them trained up in time, but someone with a naturally talented butt like yours? That's valuable, darling~!" Harri said with a wink.

"Say hi to the Giant Squid, girls!" Miss Hagrid called.

Harri blinked and looked around, seeing dozens of pale white tentacles emerge from the water. Quite a few of them approached the boat, and Harri had two that came up to her. Both of them were tipped with a very familiar organ, and Harri smiled before leaning in and giving the tip of the tentacle a little kiss. It tasted a little salty, but very flavorful. She licked her lips. "Hi there," she said. "Maybe I'll come down for a visit," she said, bringing her hands up and caressing the tentacles. "would you like that?" she asked, before leaning in and kissing the other tentacle.

She could feel her cock straining in her knickers. Entirely too bad she didn't have the time.

"I'm sorry to leave you, ahem, blue, but I promise I'll come back soon and give you a little attention, okay?" Harri asked. "I'm sure I can find some way to breathe underwater so we can have some proper fun~!" she said, cooing to one tentacle.

The tentacle seemed to nod, and receded back underwater, but the other managed to sneak in a quick kiss, smearing a little of its salty precum across her cheek. Harri giggled and let it go, but used one of her hands to scoop up the liquid and then bring it to her mouth.

"How wonderful," Harri said, before turning back to the other girls on the boat, all three of which seemed a bit spooked. "What's the matter?"

"Harri," one of them began, though all three joined in for the chorus "you just promised to fuck a tentacle monster."

"Well, yes, it sounds like it would be fun," Harri said, tilting her head. "Is that bad?"

"It's bestiality," Dana muttered.

"Uhm, about that," Suzie said, "not as big a taboo as you'd think - there's this thing called 'Animaga' that basically transforms a witch into an animal, and, well... bestiality, itself, is still a taboo, and you'll get weird looks even if you screw one of the sentient magical races, for the most part, but sex with animagi is okay. I mean, they're still humans, after all."

Daphne nodded. "Mum and Daddy do it all the time."

"Your parents turn into animals to screw?" Dana asked, somewhat shocked.

"Goodness, no, turning into an animagus is a very time consuming process that is very difficult and is in fact so difficult that it's one of the requirements for getting a Transfigurations Mastery," Daphne corrected, looking smug. "We are quite rich, so we hire Animagi prostitutes. They are quite popular."

Dana snorted. "So you pay people to turn into animals to screw," she said, "that's so much better."

Daphne sniffed.

Harri giggled at her reaction and leaned back.

"Sounds like fun~!" Harri said, "though I can't say I've tried it. Ah, look, the castle!"

* * *

The firsties passed a bunch of ghosts. The ghosts paid no heed to them, caught up in their fornication as they were. Harri giggled when a little ghostly, protoplasmic semen splattered on her face, but mewled in disappointment when it vanished before she could taste it.

Soon enough, the firsties were led into the grand hall by a severe looking woman. So severe, in fact, that Harri could picture herself bent over that woman's lap as she doled out proper punishment with a wooden ruler. She felt her pussy leak a little at the image, and resolved to ask her to fulfill that fantasy at a later date. In the hall, they were made to wait as a hat sang a song, one that left Harri tingly in places and most of the others blushing bright scarlet, and then to wait more as they were called in alphabetical order. Harri saw her darlings Drache, Greggie and Vinnie head off to the table of Slytherin, and she cheered for them.

She'd wanted to head over to them and give them each a proper kiss as a congratulatory present, but the woman standing next to the stool seemed like she would not approve of that.

And it'd probably be hard, heh, to get her to agree to a conciliatory blowjob. A shame, Harri wanted her five inches stretching her throat.

Suzie went to Hufflepuff and Daffy head off to Slytherin as well.

Finally, it was Harri's turn, and she skipped to the three legged stool and sat on it, ignoring the stern disapproval of the woman next to her. Maybe it'd get her punished sooner! She was looking forward to that!

As soon as the hat's brim went over her eyes, Harri's world exploded into possibilities. Instead of darkness, she saw a starry night sky, shining brightly with the light of the stars. "Uwaa, so pretty!" she muttered to herself.

 _Hi there._

Harri blinked. "Miss Hat?" she asked, confused.

 _Indeed. No need to whisper, girl - we are speaking directly within your mind here._

"Oh, that's quite interesting. So people outside can't hear me?" she asked.

 _That's right. To the outside, you're not moving at all._

"So if I tell you that I really want a suck of the professor's cock and a good spanking, nobody will hear it?"

 _Correct. Though, of course, you don't need to tell me that, you little slut._

Harri giggled. "Guilty as charged, miss hat."

 _Such a shame that the founders aren't here to meet you. After all the time they endured getting fucked by Merlin on a daily basis, I think you might've caused them all to jump into the ocean._

Laughing, Harri nodded. "This Merlin sounds like an interesting person."

 _She was. She was about as much of a slut as you are. And just as loving, indeed. Nevertheless, we must sort you, young lady. I can see and reach within you, and I see boundless love, I see unequalled bravery, I see peerless cunning, I see undying loyalty and I see razor sharp wit. I look within you, young lady, and I see the makings of someone who could be great, who could reach for the stars and above. But enough about the usual speech, I want to ask you a few questions if that's alright._

"Shoot," Harri said.

 _You're confronted by a wand waving witch who has clearly suffered from a psychological breakdown and she is threatening violence against civilians, how do you react?_

"Well, first I..."

* * *

The hall was mostly silent. It'd been ten minutes since Harri Potter's head disappeared under the sorting hat.

Some people were whining about it taking forevers. Others were talking about the most epic hatstall in history.

Finally, however, and with a girlish giggle, Harri reached her hands up and grabbed the hat, pulling it off of her head. Then she reached one hand to below her skirt, at the waistband of her knickers, and pulled them off, revealing her raging and stiff cock. It didn't take her long to hide her cock with the hat, though, to the disappointment of some and relief of others. "Ooh, that feels so good miss Hat!" she moaned, letting everyone see her incredibly lewd expression as she leaned back a little and began humping the hat. "It's like a pussy! Uwaaa, you're so hot and wet! It's a first class pussy for sure!"

Some were blushing. Others were scandalized.

The stern looking professor standing right next to her seemed cross between aroused and scandalized. She wore open robes that did not conceal the front of her body, and while her face spoke of anger, the six inch long erection threatening to pop out of her underpants spoke of something else.

Harri turned to her and gave her a lewd smile. "Professor, you can use my mouth if you want~ It's free~!"

The professor cleared her throat. "Miss Potter, why are you doing... well, that?"

"Miss Hat and I got to talkin', and she doubted me," she stopped for a moment and gave a particularly hard thrust into the hat, "so I'm showing her I can back up my stuff!" she said, before resuming rhythm as she pumped her cock into the wide hole of the hat, "she's got a first class pussy!"

"Miss Potter that's a hat," the professor said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "It's not even truly sentient, it's just enchanted to give off the impression that it is."

"Harri, be a dear and show her how wrong she is," the Hat said.

Harri giggled. "I'll be sad if I don't get to finish, miss Hat!" she saisd.

"You've proven your point, and you've got your darlings to look after. Just keep what I said in mind, okay?" Miss Hat said. "Now kindly put me over McGonagall's cock."

"Okay!" Harri said, removing the hat from her crotch, showing everybody her cock, looking as if it'd come straight out of a gushing pussy, before she reached over to the stunned McGonagall and pulled her black lace knickers down in one swift move. She seemed to regain her senses for an instant, starting to draw her wand, but then Harri put the hat back in place.

Everyone was thrown for a loop as the most stern and prudish professor in the school, known for being damn near impossible to please when someone did get her in the mood for some alone time, orgasmed nearly immediately. Harri pulled the hat off and McGonagall's semen flowed out of it.

"See?" Harri said. "First class pussy!" she said, "but you don't seem to retain the delicious cum. I'm sorry for you."

"Don't be, it's a limitation I've learned to live with," Miss Hat said. "It came with the spell that keeps me eternally clean. Also, finish fucking me so we can sort you, girl."

"Right~o!"

The hall was treated to the sight of Harri Potter once more concealing her cock within the hat and moan in wanton joy and lust as she fucked it in front of everyone.

It took ten minutes for Harri to cum, and by then, just about everyone in the Great Hall was masturbating, helping someone else masturbate, or being masturbated by someone else. Even the fidgeting firsties were touching themselves to the display.

Not one to lose time, Harri dove into the hat the very second she pulled it off her cock, slurping up her own cum. "Umu! It even tastes like pussy juice, too! You're wonderful, miss Hat! Can I keep you?"

"You're just like my original owner, girl," the hat said. "I'm afraid, though, that I am now and forever part of the school."

"Aww..." Harri whined, "is there no way?"

"There's one. The school's avatar is entombed within the castle, somewhere. Getting to it will prove a challenge that'll likely take at least half a decade, possibly your entire career. Are you willing to take it?"

"If she's got a pussy half as good as yours," Harri wondered.

"There is no pussy greater than the castle's avatar, I promise," the hat said.

"That's one tall order," Harri mused. "But okay, I'll seek it out! I will find it, and I will make her my darling little sis, like the rest! And you will be mine, too!"

"I look forward to it, then," the hat said. "Oh, and by the way? I'm not sorting her. Not that I don't want to, but I literally can't."

"But," Professor Dumbledore, a woman who had aged like fine wine, spoke, "you've never failed to sort anyone. I admit, this sorting was most unorthodox, but still-"

"No, I literally can't sort her. Failsafe built into me by my original owner. She's already been sorted by an authority higher than mine and only the very avatar of Hogwarts could overturn it. Yes, that means that you can't do it either, short of finding her to actually perform the ritual that links you to the castle," the Hat explained.

"What? Why? Who?" Dumbledore asked.

"In order, she was sorted about a year or so ago. Why? If I knew that, I probably wouldn't tell you. Who... well, there's exactly one authority higher than me in this castle who is not also the castle itself. I'll leave it to you to find out who it is."

"The founders?" Dumbledore tried.

"I wouldn't be able to say," the hat said. "Do not worry for her accomodations or attire, the castle will provide."

Harri licked her lips. "Well, I guess this has been fun, but I think everyone wants to get to their dorms. And maybe eat. Possibly each other," Harri said, looking at the table of the girls in black and yellow, many of which were eyeing each other with hunger. "I'll sit with them for tonight, they look nice and friendly and cuddly."

So she walked over to the Hufflepuff table, walked to where the Third Years sat on the table and promptly plopped down on a brunette's lap. "Hi, my name's Harri, what's yours?"

"Cedrella," her seat said. "Uhm, you're sitting on my dick," she said.

"I know. It's nice, big and hot, just how I like it," Harri said. "Do you mind if I touch it a bit while we wait?"

Cedrella smiled. "Go right ahead."

Harri spent the remainder of the ceremony stroking Cedrella, caressing her cock and occasionally dipping a few fingers into her pussy. The girl had a substandard cunt, for sure - she didn't seem to use it much, if at all, but her cock was definitely top notch. A cut above the rest. Five inches was very impressive for her age, nearing adult witch size in fact, and all of it was pressed against Harri's slippery pussy.

She had Cedrella cum into their food no less than four times, when it came time to eat, and they took turns feeding each other cum coated bites, sometimes exchanging them directly from their mouths. A few of the Hufflepuff girls around her seemed to get in on the act, sometimes spraying Harri's food along with Cedrella and other times giving Harri cum-caked food from their own plates. Soon enough, the whole of Hufflepuff was in on it, some outright rubbing their food on their genitals before eating it.

As soon as enough chaos had been raised as the table of Hufflepuff fell into depravity, Harri walked up to where Suzie and one of her friends were mutually masturbating each other over a single plate of shared food. "Mind if I give you a hand, Suzie?" Harri asked.

"Uhm, that'd be lovely, thank you Harri," she said. "This idea of yours is really wonderful, I never thought cumming in my food would make it taste so good."

Harri giggled. "I mostly eat cum, so it was only natural for me," she said, before walking behind Suzie and placing a hand around her waist, sidling up to her and looking upon her friend, putting her other hand around the friend's waist. "And who would this be?" she asked.

"H-h-Hannah," the girl said, "My name, that is, uhm, I mean-"

Harri laughed. "You're adorable," she said, leaning in and pecking her on the lips. "If you want, I can help you right after Suzie," Harri said, "and as for you, what would you like me to do, hm?" she asked, but before Suzie had time to reply, she leaned in for a short kiss. "Would you like me to kiss you while I wank you? Would you like me to suck your cock until you're ready to explode?" she asked, bringing a hand down to aid in jacking Suzie off. "Would you like me and your friend Hannah to lick your prick aaaaall over~?" she asked.

"Y-Yes! That'd be amazing!" Suzie nearly shouted.

"Or would you prefer a tongue in your pussy while you jack off?" Harri asked. "Oh, I've got an idea. Say, Hannah, Hanna, Hunnie," she said, "I've got a wonderful idea! Tell me, have you ever put your tongue in a girl's pussy?"

Hannah gulped.

"That's a yes, then!" Harri said, "who was it? Was it Suzie? A sibling? Your parents?" Harri asked. Then she frowned. "None of them? Was it another friend?"

"It was a cousin," Hannah muttered. "I put my tongue in my cousin's pussy. It tasted sweet," she admitted.

"Well, that's a plus, you're not a total beginner! So why don't you do something for your dear old friend Suzie here, who's having trouble cumming, and get her a little help? A few kisses down her nether lips, and she'll be exploding~!"

Hannah nodded. "I- I will!" she said. "It'll make Suzie feel good, right?"

"That's right!" Harri cheered, "And as soon as she's done, she'll be doing it to you, baby, so do your best okay?" she said, patting Hannah's head. Odd, given that Hannah was slightly taller than her.

Soon enough, however, Hannah was on her knees, servicing Suzie with her tongue. Suzie, meanwhile, was moaning and grabbing onto her friend's hair.

"Don't stop wanking Suzie darling~!" Harri said as she moved fully behind Suzie.

"W-What," Suzie stammered, "what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, I heard a itty bitty giant titty birdy tell me that someone likes buttstuff!" Harri said, grinning eagerly behind her, though Suzie could hardly bend back to check, as she was getting distracted by Hannah's tongue up her kitty, "and I like buttstuff too, so I'm gonna show that itty bitty giant titty girly birdy," she said, giggling almost madly, "how much I appreciate a girly birdy who appreciates a good butt as much as I do!" she said, going to her knees behind Suzie.

Suzie had a moment's realization when she felt Harri's hands on her butt, spreading her buttcheeks with her thumb, revealing the tight ring of her butthole. "N-No, it's dirty! It's downright filthy!" Suzie cried.

"Don't be silly, darling~! There is no place in your body that's filthy to me!" Harri said, diving in.

For Suzie, it was like a wet, slippery snake was sliding, slowly, ever so surely, through the tight ring of muscle that she had clenched almost instinctively. She couldn't do anything to keep the wet invader out, and soon enough, any idea of resistance or fight completely left her mind. Hell, the original purpose for why she had a tongue in her pussy and another in her ass, namely, getting condiments for her food, went completely out the window.

Because she was in paradise, she knew nothing but bliss and tongues. She orgasmed, time and again and again and again. She sprayed cum all over her plate, her utensils, the glasses, hell, she was raining cum on the pitcher of pumpkin juice. Some were thanking her for the tasty treat, others had joined in and began cumming all over her and the girls servicing her.

Others still had once more taken a cue from Harri, and Hufflepuff began to gain a reputation as something other than doffers and useless layabouts.

That night, the first night of Harri Potter's admittance in Hogwarts, became the night that the house of Hufflepuff became known as the house of buttsluts, the best place to go if you wanted tight underage ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Greggie and Vinnie were flanking Harri as she walked behind the main contingent of Slytherin students, heading towards their dorm after a particularly delicious meal.

Harri giggled a bit. She had already rubbed the semen she had not swallowed into her skin, and while her hair was noticeably clumped and sticky from all the semen that had hit it, it was not so bad that she needed an immediate wash. She could wait until they got settled in the dorm. After all, she had things to do and a relatively tight timeline.

She ignored the looks as she rubbed her cock through her knickers. Thinking about tightness led down a thought derailing train that wound up resulting in her thinking of the tight buttholes she had just put her tongue inside, not minutes ago. She felt all warm and tingly just remembering that not fifteen minutes ago, she was scooping delicious cum out of Cedrella's butthole, and she had discovered the reason for the girl neglecting her cunt so much.

Cedrella was apparently a virgin of cunt, but a very, very experienced buttslut, who loved plowing an anus just as much as having hers plundered. It wasn't very shocking that when the students parted way to their dorms, Cedrella would sleep with her butt filled to the brim. Another of the good points of Hogwarts' uniform mandated knickers was that they did an excellent job of holding in the buttplug Cedrella was using to make sure the cum wouldn't leave her butt in the night.

The idea alone had Harri's proud pecker standing a attention, and she gave it a few caresses more. Fortunately, she could very much walk erect. Hell, she had so much experience doing so that she remembered doing gymnastics with a raging erection. Hard not to be erect doing gymnastics, after all, so many girls in leotards!

The teacher had been such a good sport about it, too. Always willing to let Harri drain her, ahem, tension, and engage in, as she called them, elongation and elasticity exercises. Harri knew it was bullcrap, of course, but she wasn't going to turn down a willing and attractive partner, whether it be a few rounds with Coach Wilson, a few tugs in the shower from Clara after class was over or Joannie's hungry mouth behind the bleachers.

Okay, so she'd had a bit more fun than most in school, and that was only counting the girls. Admittedly, a lot of the boys had objections when she tried to have a little fun with them. It seemed they reacted rather negatively to her penis, much more so the younger boys. It didn't help that she knew from peeping on them in the shower that she had outsized all her classmates.

Fortunately, quite a few of the boys in her school had been willing to ignore the fact that she had a cock, and a fair few of them had even had the courtesy to play with it a bit. She'd only managed to get one blowjob from a boy, which was sad, because he was incredibly good at it, and she wondered if boys gave good blowjobs because they were more used to having a penis. Then again, it could've just been that Gary Crawford was just that good of a cocksucker. Having gotten blown by girls that had cocks just as her, she was starting to think along those lines, but none of them, so far, had come even close to how good Gary had been.

Reminiscing about the past was all well and good, but it really was starting to make her crave a little more release. It didn't help that she'd taken it upon herself to be a bit of a service girl at the Hufflepuff table, and had not orgasmed, at least not as much as she should have compared to the amount of stimulation she had dished out.

Maybe that was a mistake. It's not like the girls of Hufflepuff weren't willing, some had even offered her their buttholes for a bit of the old in out, in out, but she couldn't take them up in the offer because she was busy liberating the girls of Hufflepuff and trying to put on as much of a show as possible.

After all, just because she had started with making Hufflepuff submit to their specialty, butt play, didn't mean that she wouldn't go on to do the same with the other houses. Miss Hat had been very informative in that regard. Apparently, while everyone is unique, there are certain traits that push Miss Hat towards choosing a specific house for them over others they are also qualified mentally for.

Most children qualified for all four houses, more or less. Some didn't quite qualify for all of them. Miss Hat had brought up examples with changed names, because she wasn't able to 'reveal secrets', more or less. It was bleeding obvious that 'Draco' Malfoy was her little pet Drache, though, and when she explained her reasoning, Harri found herself agreeing with the hat.

Harri thought it almost sad that Drache didn't qualify for any house except Slytherin because all she had was an overly inflated sense of entitlement. Apparently, bringing her down a few notches made it so Miss Hat had to spend more than a second, otherwise she would've been sorted nigh instantly. It also solidified her into fitting into Slytherin, since she shared the 'common trait' of Slytherin, even if it manifested in her a bit more strongly than in most.

What was that trait?

Well, if Hufflepuff was the house of Buttsluts, then Slytherin was the house of Submission.

Odd to think about it, when you consider they pride themselves on being 'important', 'connected', 'influential', 'powerful' and the like, but the more Harri saw them, the more she agreed with the hat. Slytherin was a house filled mostly with submissive little sluts. It was in how they walked, in how they deferred to their 'superiors', in how the house was structured - it was even in the decor of their common room and the surroundings.

They probably thought it looked dark and ominous and badass or something like that. Harri saw it for what it was - it was a dungeon. They had locked themselves up in a dungeon, it was built like one, the rooms were distributed like those of a dungeon, they were decorated like it was a dungeon - for all intents and purposes, they had chosen the place they felt most comfortable in.

Harri also thought it fit with what she knew was going to happen tonight. The 'initiation' into Slytherin was a simple process. The Seventh Year prefect that was the house's ultimate 'Dom' would hold court and have the firsties gather and provide sexual favors to herself and her chosen court, for lack of a better term, and then they would force the first year girls to submit.

Problem was, Harri mused, that Miss Hat had explained that it was simply tradition for the first year girls to have their first fuck of their tenure in Hogwarts to be the Slytherin Dominant. And Harri found that unacceptable, because four of her chosen girls, Greggie, Vinnie, Drache and Daffy, had wound up landing in Slytherin house.

And Harri would not give up their precious virginities to just anybody. One would think, if she cared so much, why hadn't she taken them when she had the chance? Well, for starters, the easiest way would've been to rape her, and Harri loved her little sissies, so why would she do something so ugly and awful to them?

For another thing, it would've been easy to convince them to give up their virginities to her. She would just need to have a couple of minutes to make them lose their minds from the pleasure she could give them with a little bit of service. Or even the simple exchange of letting them fuck her if they let her fuck them.

She hadn't, because she wanted to make it special. She hadn't had the opportunity to make the loss of her virginity special, at least not at the time. She'd come to appreciate it later, but when it happened, she had been too out of it to understand the sharing of intimacy for what it was.

Before she took their virginities, she wanted her little sissies to love her deeply and honestly. She wanted to be the one they would never regret giving their virginities to. She wanted to be the first, not to their cunts, but to their hearts.

And that would be absolutely ruined if some jumped up sub with delusions of dominance stole them from her. Hence, the current situation, with Harri heading into the Slytherin dorms to spend the night. The prefects had been shifty, probably thinking she didn't know about the 'initiation' ceremony.

Harri's thoughts finally came to a halt as they reached the dorms.

* * *

It was a nice setup.

The common room was a large circular room, from where six hallways sprouted - they lead to the 'cells' that were the rooms, and they utilized magic because from their placement it made no sense that there was space for the rooms that she knew to be luxurious. Harri had also noted that much of the rooms' decor reinforced the image of this being something of a sex dungeon. Drache had replaced quite a bit of her room's decor with stuff she brought from home, however.

Harri had spent almost a minute just rubbing her cock against the satin of Drache's sheets, watching the platinum blonde try out her silken teddies to see which one best fit her panties. She wound up going with a white camisole instead. Drache had also blushed up a storm when she opened a package that her mother had told her to only open in the privacy of her room.

It was a box that enlarged with a wand tap, that contained two bottles of lubricant, one clear and one strawberry flavored, a set of beads that Harri recognized were for the anus, though Drache was oblivious, three differently sized dildos, all of which could be set to vibrate and auto-lubricate by pressing a button on a runic board and a small pink bottle of unbelievably potent aphrodisiac perfume.

How potent? When they unbottled it and gave it a little sniff, Drache creamed her panties. Harri didn't, but she was saving up her semen tanks. Fortunately, the last part of the care package came in very handy, as it was a wooden paddle with a set of instructions that taught Harri how to change it from a very soft surface to normal hard wood to even a surface covered in metallic tacks.

Her father's package was much simpler. It was simple candy. Drache's favorites, of course. It was, however, a ton of candy. Far more than the tiny little bags would suggest. Enchanted bags, as well. Drache also showed off a larger enchanted bag that she'd use for her books and class materials.

Greggie and Vinnie finished off loading in their own rooms and came over to Drache's. They were offered some candy by Harri, and when Drache protested that they were for her, Harri gave her a good slap in her butt with the paddle at a soft setting. "Don't be selfish, baby," Harri cooed. "It's a lot of candy, and if you eat too much, you'll get fat," she said, rubbing her now empty hand over Drache's bare butt.

"S-Sorry, big sis," Drache replied. "Uhm... Vincenta, Gregoria, you may help yourself to some if you wish," she said.

Vinnie was the first to break. "It's okay," she said, shaking her head.

"No, Big Sis is right," Drache said. "I was acting like a spoiled brat. Daddy probably sent those to share," she said. "It would be too much for me alone even for an entire year, and I know Daddy will send more next month," she said, "so she probably meant to share it with you guys."

Greggie nodded. "Your dad's smart," she said, "she would think about something like that."

Drache nodded.

Harri giggled. "I like seeing my darlings get along," she said, patting Drache's butt. After a few seconds of that, she sighed and pulled the blonde's panties up. With a few prompts, the platinum blonde was sitting in her lap, on the bed, arms wrapped around Harri's torso. "You're so cute!" she said.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Harri called for whoever it was to come in - Drache didn't object, even if it was her room, and only squirmed slightly on her big sis' lap, rubbing her cameltoe on the bulge of Harri's cock.

The door opened, revealing Daphne Greengrass, standing in a short nightgown that made it quite evident that she had changed off of her Hogwarts-uniform knickers. It was an adorable pair in pink cotton.

It was clearly a bit too small for her. Probably a memento brought from home, to give her a little comfort on her first night away from home. If Harri had to make a guess, those would be her little sister's. Regardless, Harri liked how they fit her, since they were tight enough to show off her little penis.

Licking her lips, Harri looked at her. "What's the matter, Daffy?" Harri asked.

Daphne frowned a bit. "I'm not sure I like that nickname," she admitted.

Harri smiled, "You will," she said, before nudging Drache, who got up.

"Malfoy?" Daphne asked, blinking.

"Yeah?" Drache replied.

Daphne looked at Harri. "You already got Malfoy to submit like that to you?"

Drache blushed a very bright red. "Big sis was kind enough to show me just how bad I was being," she admitted. "I got caught peeping in on her, and then I got into a fight with her friend, she gave us both a good spanking, for our own good."

Daphne whistled. "Merlin be damned," she muttered.

"You know each other?" Harri asked, scratching Drache behind the ears, causing her to almost purr as she melted into her big sis' embrace.

"We frequent the same social circles," Daphne said, looking at where Harri was touching Malfoy. "Um, I'm sorry if she's your friend, Harri, but she's... super annoying."

Drache blushed and hung her head a bit. She clearly didn't like Daphne bringing up her past behavior in front of Harri. It was apparently a source of shame all of her own - Harri hadn't even known about that kind of behavior from her.

"Daffy! That's not very nice!" Harri scolded, hugging Drache tightly to her body. "It's okay, baby, you're good now," she cooed, whispering sweet nothings into the platinum blonde's ear. "She's a good girl now, Daffy," Harri said, "and I know how she can prove that she's sorry for how she acted before."

Daphne raised one eyebrow. "I doubt it," she said.

"Well, if she proves that she's sorry, then you'll have to apologize for being mean to her," Harri said. "Okay?"

Snorting, Daphne shrugged. "If you can convince me that she's sorry for every time she remarked on how much of a favor she was doing me and my family by gracing our estate with her presence," Daphne said, "I will apologize."

Harri smiled brightly. "Okay, then!" she said, nodding. "Show her how sorry you are, baby," Harri said, making Drache stand up for a moment. "Hold on for a second, darling," Harri said, "you must show her how sorry you are, and standing proud on your feet is not a proper position to do so. On your knees," she said, her voice soft and kind, yet at the same time quick and unforgiving as a whip, caused Drache to drop to her knees and crawl towards Daphne.

Apparently realizing where this was going, Daphne smiled as she stuck out her crotch, covered in plain pink cotton.

Drache was now directly below her. Daphne was not an especially tall or big girl, but Drache was incredibly petite, and looked tiny when she knelt in the servile manner she did. "I'm really sorry, Daphne, that I insulted you and your family and your house," she said, bowing her head, surprising Daphne.

She'd thought the girl would go for the more obvious 'apology' by giving her crotch a good tongue cleaning.

Daphne was incredibly shocked when Drache bowed low enough to plant a kiss on the top of her foot. The image was... highly erotic, to say the absolute least. She let out an involuntary moan, staggering back slightly as Drache grabbed her foot and started drapping kisses all over it.

"That's my good girl," Harri cooed. "Good initiative," she added.

Daphne groaned. "Oooh, that feels divine," she muttered, as Drache put her foot down and started kissing a trail up her left leg. Slowly but surely climbing up, right to her inner thing, where the fabric of her knickers, damp with the juice of desire, began. All of a sudden, Drache went down, and began the process all over again, starting with the other foot. She actually took Daphne's big toe into her mouth, sucking it and swirling her tongue around it, before she began the climbing kisses, leaving a shivering Daphne to buckle involuntarily.

Finally, Drache reached the same spot she had before. For a moment, Harri saw Daphne panic, as if she feared that it would stop there, or that Drache would begin the process again, at which point Harri would've considered it torture instead of an apology.

But instead, Drache hooked her fingers around the waistband of Daphne's panties and pulling them down slightly, so her cock sprung free from its cotton confinement. She leaned in and lightly blew on it.

Daphne groaned again. "Just suck it!" she nearly cried, "I'm gonna- oh Merlin!"

The petite girl barely had time to place her lips around Daphne's small erection before she began to spurt out her cum in thin but numerous ropes. Moments after, Daphne finished and almost let herself fall down on the plush carpet of Drache's room.

Harri giggled and clapped, accompanied by the very noticeably erect Greggie and Vinnie. The two had taken off their uniforms and were covered in a thin layer of sweat. Their cocks were out, and there was cum on their hands. They'd been masturbating to the sight. Drache blushed. She'd been covered in their cum before, and it was not an unpleasant experience. Seeing them with their cocks out and erect like that stoked the flames of desire within her.

Daphne groaned. "Okay, I accept that apology, you're forgiven," she said, "damn, that was amazing!"

Harri smiled encouragingly.

Drache looked at everyone around her. Then she nodded. "Okay, it's... not that strange a story. It's what Daddy does whenever she does something that makes mummy angry," she explained. "Like that time Daddy ate Mummy's chocolates that she had travelled to Belgium to buy," Drache said.

Laughing a bit at the anecdote, Harri mused about just how incredibly submissive Drache really was. It was a miracle that it'd been her who got to her littlest sis first. She could only imagine what it'd have been like if the girl had fallen in with a bad crowd. Sure, she was only a little bit of a spoiled brat now, but she was just so eager to please that it was likely she'd become a shining and defining example of whatever social group claimed her first.

"Well, Daffy, what do we say?" Harri asked.

Daphne took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I was mean to you, Drache," she said.

Shaking her head, Drache stood up.

"That's not how good girls apologize, Daffy," Harri said, clicking her tongue. "I want you to show Drache how sorry you are and how thankful you are for the service she gave you. She's a good girl. Aren't you a good girl, Daffy?"

Daphne gulped. "I... okay, I guess. It's..."

Harri laughed. "You're nervous? Are you looking at my littlest sis in a new light? Oh, oh, do you like her, now?" Harri asked, grinning almost ear to ear, "she's such a cute and good little girl," she said, bouncing in her steps towards where Drache stood before Daphne, draping herself over the smaller girl, "aren't you baby? Yes you are, yes you are!" she said, tickling Drache, who giggled at the attention and then broke into peals of laughter.

Then Harri brought one hand to Drache's chin and tilted her head up before their lips met. Harri pulled back slightly and suck out her tongue. Obediently, Drache proceeded to follow Harri's tacit orders, entangling their tongues in mid air and making a show of massaging each other. Some people, when they kissed,wrestled for dominance, but not Drache - she had already submitted, after all.

Daphne took a step back, and her face had a passing expression of something ugly.

"Did that hurt, Daffy?" Harri asked, as she pulled back. "It did, didn't it?"

Daphne huffed. "If you're gonna make fun of me, I'll just go," she said, crossing her arms and turning around.

However, before she could walk, a hand grabbed onto her arm, and she was stopped in place. Naturally, as Greggie was twice her size, pretty much. "Let me go," she protested, shaking but unable to break Greggie's hold on her.

"No," Harri said, "because if we let you go, you're gonna go to your room, you're going to be angry and sad and hurt, and you're gonna cry, and you're gonna hate me, and I don't want that," she said. "I don't want you hurting or in pain, Daffy," she said.

"Then... then why did you do all of this!? You set up this, this thing!" Daphne nearly roared, "and then- then- you made Malfoy give me that apology, and I-"

Harri smiled and walked up to her, throwing her arms around the shaking Daphne. "It's okay, Daffy. It's okay to be a little hurt. Drache was the first one outside your family to show you affection like that, wasn't she?"

"It wasn't real," Daphne muttered, "she only did it because you ordered her to," she added.

Harri shook her head. "I ordered her to apologize," Harri said. "Her feelings were genuine. She truly likes you, Daffy. Don't you, baby?" Harri asked.

Drache nodded. "I'm sorry. I was always trying to impress you," she admitted. "That's why... that's why I talked about how big my mansion was, and, and stuff," she seemed to get tongue tied. "I've always thought you were really pretty and cool... Big sis showed me that just being honest with my feelings felt way better than trying to make you like me by impressing you with my stuff."

Coughing a bit as a sob tried to wrestle its way out of her chest, Daphne tried to push Harri away, but found that she couldn't. Harri hugged her tighter and began rubbing her back. It was surprisingly soothing. "Why... why did you do that, then? Just to show me that she's yours? To make me back away?" Daphne asked, her voice small.

"No, Daffy," Harri said. "I don't want you to back away. Drache's mine," she said. "But I am not a cruel big sis," she added. "If Drache loves you and you love her, nothing would make me happier than you indulging in that love! But I'm not willing to give her up," Harri said. "My littlest sis is just the cutest!"

Daphne laughed a bit. "She is, isn't she?"

"Yes! I so want to dress her up in cute outfits! Maybe you can help me, we can get one of those catalogues and see if we can find some proper bunny pyjamas, don't forget the tail plug, for her!"

Daphne nodded. "She'd look so amazingly cute like that! Oh, and I've always thought that she looked a bit like Alice, you know, from the book?"

Harri blushed. "Oooh, I've always liked the movie, too! She'd make a great Alice!" Harri said, nodding. "I don't want to make you go away, Daffy, or to give up on her," she said, stepping back. "Now, come on, give our littlest sis the apology kiss that she deserves!"

Daphne nodded. "I think I get it now... You only hurt me to make me realize," she admitted, "and... thank you," she admitted, her voice frank and sincere, before she took a step towards Drache.

They shared a long and tender kiss.

Harri smiled brightly, as they separated, a strand of drool connecting their lips. "Okay, now that we've got that solved... I never did ask, why did you knock on our door, Daffy?"

Then she blinked. "Oh. Shit. Right," she said.

"Language, young lady," Harri said, "I will forgive you the slip this one time, but next time you use that kind of vulgar and inappropriate language, I will punish you," she said.

Daphne turned to the other occupants of the room. "Don't make big sis mad," the three chorused.

Shaking her head, Daphne turned back to Harri. "Well, anyway, the point is, the Dom wanted people to pass on a message - we're gathering for the initiation in... well, in two minutes now," she said, glancing at a large clock that Drache had brought from home, it was decorated with stars of some sport that seemed to be played on brooms. At least Harri guessed they were star players or a big team. Drache seemed the kind.

"Okay, I expected that, Miss Hat told me about the initiation. I thought we'd have a little more time, but, ah, well, needs must," she said.

Daphne looked at her. "You know you can just go, right? You don't need to do this. You're not Slytherin," she said.

"I am in no house as I am in every house," Harri replied. "Besides, if what Miss Hat told me is true, then these people will want you girls' virginities, and I can't allow that."

Drache blushed. "You know it's yours when you ask for it," she said.

Daphne fronwed a bit. "I... would like to give mine to daddy," she admitted.

Vinnie and Greggie both nodded. "We were content with giving it to each other," Vinnie began.

Greggie looked at her and then continued. "But we'd like it if Big Sis could be the one."

Harri blushed. "You're such good girls," she said. "But don't worry, it won't be tonight. I don't like the idea of anyone who is not me taking my little sissies' maidenhoods," she said, "and I want your first times to be special like they should be!" she added passionately. "So don't worry, I'll be taking care of this little business."

Daphne frowned. "What are you gonna do? Convince them to just let us go without submitting to the dom?"

"No," Harri said, smiling at her. "She wants to take my little sissies from me, but that dom is no dominant," Harri said, stretching a bit. "She wants to make you girls submit, but I'll make her, and her entire posse, submit to me instead!"

"They're all older students, the prefects, you're crazy! You're good, I get that, but you're crazy!" Daphne said.

"I believe in Big Sis," Greggie said, all of a suddenly.

"If she says she can make them submit, then she can," Vinnie said, as if that was that.

"Yes," Drache said, turning to Daphne. "I'll trust Big Sis too."

Daphne sighed. "Fine, okay, I'll put my trust in you, too."

"Excellent!" Harri said. "Now, now, darlings, it's about time!"

The five girls nodded and as a group, they stepped out of the room, some more cheerful than others, but all with a spring in their step, a spring of hope, of cheer and confidence. Even Daphne felt herself get into step.

Soon enough, they were in the common room. It was time.


	5. Chapter 5

The Prefects led the firsties from the common room to what they called a playroom. There they were made to sit on the ground, on their knees like demure little maidens, and await until the Dom of the Dorm would make her presence known.

Eventually, she did.

She was relatively short of stature, with long dark hair reaching her lower back, loosely gathered together on a messy braid. Her uniform was pristine. Her panties were bulging with a barely restrained erection. Her breasts were a nice handful, not too big, not too small. All in all she was a pretty, if not exceptionally so, girl, Harri mused.

Harri listened for approximately eight seconds to the opening speech that the high dom of the Slytherin dormitories gave. Only so long as to get her introduction as "Ekaterina Folley, Queen Bitch of Slytherin", and then she lost her patience.

"Hey," she interrupted, "can we go on soon? I want to cuddle."

"Why are you here actually," Ekaterina, really that was a mouthful, stated, more than asked, really.

Harry's hand went to her cock. "I'm here to get this sucked," she said, waving her erection about.

"Arrogant aren't you," the dom said. "Well, might as well ignore the preamble and just get on with it, everyone, pick a firstie and-"

"Actually, that's not gonna happen. See, these fresh, tight, virgin pussies are all mine, and call me selfish, but _I don't like to share my toys_ ," Harri said with a smile that was perhaps a little too wide. "So you're not doing that tonight."

"Impudent little-" someone shouted, taking a menacing step forward.

Ekaterina raised one hand. "You think you've got what it takes to come here and tell us, the ruling council of Slytherin, what I can and cannot-"

Harri raised one hand and ran it through her hair, coming back down with a clump of semen. She then threw it into Ekaterina's mouth with unerring, deadly accuracy.

The girl swallowed reflexively, choking slightly on it.

"What the he-"

"Tell you what," Harri said, "I'll stand her and let you, and all your little subby sluts," she said, gesturing to the gathered prefects, "fuck me all at the same time. If you can make me submit, I'll become your cute little sex slave, your personal toilet, whatever you want me to be," she said. "However if you can't do this, I'll turn the tables and fuck each and every one of you to submission, until you're nothing more than a cumslut craving for any and all cocks you can find."

"You- you mongrel, how-"

"Your filthy pussy is worth not-"

"I'll rape your ass for the-"

Harri turned to the prefects. "Or," she said, taking a step forward, "since you can't control your subby little sluts... Let's skip the first step."

The dungeons were big.

Bigger than they could ever be based on the size of Hogwarts. They were home to many, many different kinds of playrooms. This one in particular had very little in the way of equipment, just a very padded rug, and a handful of hooks on the walls. It was circular and wide open. The prefects had stood on one side, near the door, as if to cut off escape, while Ekaterina had been taunting them from the middle, in front of the gathered firsties.

Harri crossed the distance between her and the older girl in a few steps and before she had a chance to really get into that tirade she was going to start, Harri's right hand grabbed her hair and shoved her down.

Caught by surprise, she didn't even have a moment to react. "And a pain slut as well," Harri said, giggling. "I'm gonna love turning you into a nice cum dumpster for public use. _Nobody touches my little sissies without permission_ ," Harri said with a nasty grin as she forced the girl down until she was on her knees.

"H-How the hell are you so-"

"I'm not, darling," Harri cooed, "you're just this much of a submissive slut."

The girl blinked. "W-What-" she said, "What are you going to-"

"Shush," Harri interrupted, looking at the prefects. "And you all... I want you to enjoy this show and know that _you're next_ ," Harri promised, ending her sentence with a giggle.

"You bi-" Ekaterina began, but her open mouth gave Harri a perfect opening.

Ekaterina choked when her mouth was invaded suddenly, as her head was shoved down and used like a toy Harri was masturbating with. "Mmmh, that's so nice," she said, "for someone so high and mighty," Harri moaned, "you suck dick like-" she groaned and moaned, then let out a low, long moan, "oh, so good, it's been a while since I've had a blowjob this good!"

Harri's other hand came to her head, and she began pumping her hips at the same rate that she was shoving Ekaterina's head down, increasing the speed and force of the thrusts, causing Ekaterina's choking to get worse, spraying spittle all over Harri's crotch.

"Oooh, I'm gonna give you your creamy treat!" Harri shouted, "here I go, don't spill a single drop! I'm cumming!"

And she did, with an almost beastly and throaty moan, Harri exploded, quickly overflowing Ekaterina's mouth and causing it to spill all over the place. Harri noted, absent mindedly, that what splashed on the carpet quickly disappeared.

With a strong shove, Harri tossed Ekaterina to the ground, and she groaned in pain. "F-Fuck yo-"

Harri giggled as she took a step forward and then with a wide and sweeping motion, perhaps overly grand, she brought her hand, open palm, on Ekaterina's covered ass. The crack was muffled by the cloth of her skirt and knickers, but she still screamed at the hit.

As Ekaterina tried to scramble away, she got on all fours for better motion, but Harri wasn't letting up, instead grabbing onto her panties and forcefully ripping them off. Harri giggled when she saw the panties were back to pristine condition just moments after the pieces hit the floor. Magic was just so very fantastic, she mused.

"That's a nice and big arse, mmhm," Harri said, approval on her tone, as she nodded to herself. Ekaterina had frozen upon the pain of getting her panties torn off, but she came back into motion, her arms growing weak, as Harri's hand once more came down on her ass.

"You really didn't think it was over, did you?" Harri said. "You were intending to rape my cute little sissies," she said, a nasty grin on her face, " _I will break you_ for that," she said with a giggle. She then began to beat on Ekaterina's ass with an almost demented and frantic rain of slaps, until she finally stopped after reaching twenty and pulled back, "but this doesn't help if I'm not educating you! Okay, darling, repeat after me: I will never try to put my dick on an unwilling girl ever again!"

"EAT MY ASS YOU STUPID-"

The crack of skin on skin was almost a beautiful sound.

"Tut tut, that's not the answer I was expecting, my cute little piggy," Harri said, before using the hand still on her ass to caress it a little. "I care about you, you know. This is for your own sake, for your future, you can't just go on in life thinking it's okay to just take what you want whenever you want it," she said, humming and nodding to herself, as she approached her butthole.

Ekaterina gasped as she felt Harri begin to caress her asshole directly, before slipping a finger in.

"What's this? Mh... this is one well trained behind! I wonder... has it seen much use? Do you masturbate with your arse, cutie?" Harri asked.

"I- What the-" Ekaterina seemed a bit shocked.

The slapping sound of another spank quickly brought her out of that state.

"Answer the question," Harri said, her tone harsh.

"Y-YES! I DO! I MASTURBATE WITH MY Arse EVERY DAY, STOP HITTING ME YOU FUC-"

Two spanks, this time.

"Watch your language, slut," Harri said. "You masturbate with your butt, mhm," she nodded to herself. "How many cocks have been up here, slut?"

"FUCK-"

Three, this time.

She screamed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" as she saw Harri's hand rear up for a fourth. Despite her pleas, the hand came down, perhaps even harder.

"Don't be sorry, slut, be better," Harri said, as she caressed her ass before leaning in and giving her much abused buttcheeks a soft kiss, one for each. "How many cocks have fucked your pretty little arse?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry, I don't know!" she squealed, "I'm sorry I don't know, I'm sorry-"

Harri kissed her on each cheek before kissing her butthole directly. "That's a good slut, that's a very good slut," she said. "Mhm... do you want me to fuck your pretty little arse too? Would you like that slut?"

"YES! YES PLEASE! I LOVE IT WHEN I GET FUCKED IN THE ASS!" she screamed.

"How much do you like it slut?" Harri asked, smirking to herself.

"I LOVE IT! IT'S MY FAVORITE!" she shouted, a demented grin on her face.

"Do you let your friends fuck you in the ass slut?" Harri asked.

"NEVER! I'm so sad! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" she shouted, "I love it I love love love it! I love getting stuffed with big cocks, sometimes two or three at a time, on my ass! But I can never do it here!" she ranted, "I can never just let myself go, whenever I see my girls all I can think about is how big and thick and delicious all those cocks look, and how I would love to have all of them give me a big fat dicking, I want their cum on my ass, in my ass, I want it all over me, I want to be woken up every morning by someone fucking my ass, I want to be passed around, I want my ass to be used as a cocksleeve, I love it love it love it!"

Harri blinked and almost took a step back. "Oh my, you were holding back THAT much, slut?"

"YES! This feels so good! I always had to keep appearances, I hated it! I'm a Folley so I have to be commanding, I have to stand for the honor of my house, I can't be a subby little slut like I've always wanted to be! Thank you mistress, thank you for beating my stupid little delusions out of me, this is where I belong, this is where I should always be! Thank you mistress!"

"... Oookay, this is a bit extreme," Harri said, "but, uhm, if you like it that's great," she said, nodding, "but you're gonna get me going if you keep being like this slut!"

"Ooooh mistress, show me! Make me yours! Make me just a fucktoy for you to use! Please! Break me into pieces and put me back together in the shape of a cock holster! That's all I want to be! Just a toy for you to get off! FUCK ME MISTRESS PLEASE!"

Harri began to laugh.

Not a giggle, not a chuckle, but full blown cackling laughter. "Oh my god, you're a total and complete slut, aren't you? Look at yourself, the mighty Queen of Slytherin reduced to nothing but a sow, begging for this halfblood cock. Nah, you weren't reduced to anything, this is way better!" Harri shouted, then began to cackle again, "This is so much better than that uptight little bitch that you were, isn't it?"

"YES! YES MISTRESS! I FEEL SO MUCH MORE FREE!"

Harri laughed. "You don't deserve my cock, you slut, you're gonna have to earn it. Oi, you there," Harri said, turning with a nasty sneer towards the gathered prefects. "Stop stroking your pathetic little dicks and come give this slut the gangbang she deserves! If she's gonna be such a good little slut, she deserves the very best reward she can get!"

The others seemingly broke from a trance. Instead of returning to the high and mighty offended bitches that they had been before, however, they immediately jumped into action. Knickers and skirts flew, shirts were ripped apart, pieces of cloth rained, as the five prefects of Slytherin surrounded their former leader.

"YES! YES PLEASE! PAINT ME WHITE! STAIN ME! CUM ALL OVER ME! CUM IN EVERY HOLE!" she screamed.

The others didn't speak, too busy throatily moaning and breathing hard as they approached from every side.

One slid under her, her cock quickly piercing Ekaterina's pussy, eliciting a scream and a pitiful orgasm from her, which produced a few sputtering ropes of semen.

Upon witnessing it, only then did Harri realize just how many times Ekaterina had cum as she had humiliated and berated the girl. She laughed once more.

A second girl quickly took her place, sliding home right into the slutty piggy's tight bumhole. Three took place in the front, as she put a hand on a dick to her left, another on her right, and took the one in front of her into her mouth. They weren't coordinated, they weren't really experienced at what they were doing, and absolutely none of them cared for anything but their own pleasure. As Ekaterina had to let go of one cock to put a hand on the ground to steady herself, she had her head roughly grabbed and forced down so the girl she was giving a blowjob to could pour her cum directly on her throat.

She pulled away and was quickly replaced by the two she had been giving handjobs to, but she didn't have to choose which to suck, as they kissed with their mouths and their pricks, allowing her to take both of them into her mouth at the same time.

The girl who'd just cum grabbed her hair and wrapped it around her cock, which hadn't flagged at all, and began pumping with the soft, silky but much abused mane.

Meanwhile, the two at the back had decided not to waste their time, and were just frantically pounded - each had cum twice, and Ekaterina even more times, staining her own breasts and those of the girl below her in semen.

Harri turned to her little sissies and offered them a beatific smile. "Girls, do you think you have a few more cumshots in you?" she asked. "I'm a bit spent," she said.

"Really?" Drache asked, blinking owlishly. "After that display..."

"To be honest, no, I could probably go for a while more," Harri admitted, "but I really, really want you guys to help me with this, ok?"

"Anything," Daphne said, eagerly and honestly. "Anything except, you know..."

"No, not that," Harri said, shaking her head. I just want you guys to cum all over those sluts. Show them _where they belong_ so they don't try anything like this ever again," she said.

"Uhm. You're getting a little dark, big sis, are you okay?" Greggie asked.

"Why, yes, I am fantastic. She just tickled my sadistic bone, you know how it goes," Harri said with a light giggle. "Did I scare you?"

Drache blushed. "It kinda turned me on... Maybe we can try some light play like that later?"

"Of course, baby, don't worry, I'll be gentle and take it slow, you'll love it, I promise," Harri said, "but I don't think that's your kink... no, you're a different kind of sub," Harri said, taking a step forward and grabbing Drache's chin before planting a peck on her lips. "I'm so turned on right now I could fuck you where you stand," she admitted. "Don't look at me with those doe eyes, my love, you're just turning me on even more!"

"Oookay," Vinnie said, "This is..."

She gulped as she began stroking her own erection through her panties.

"That's my darling," she said, "now girls, come on, let's cum all over them! They would've wanted to soil you and stain you and mark you as theirs and _we can't have that now can we_ but now we're gonna turn the tables on them!" Harri said with a nice and kind smile.

After the encouragement, each of them took position around the ruthlessly fornicating older students and began stroking their cocks.

Harri gave Drache a swat to her bum, fingered Daphne's a little bit, kissed Greggie's butt and gave Vinnie's pussy a long lick, before taking position herself and stroking her own cock, while fingering her pussy rather violently.

She saw that her little sissies began to cum, and she encouraged each of them, one by one, to keep going, to keep cumming, to keep stroking themselves to completion until they were completely empty, dragging multiple orgasms from each until they simply wouldn't squirt any more semen, and even then, she had them rub their cocks on the exhausted pile of older year students as they too lost steam and collapsed.

Finally, Harri herself came all over, eclipsing the amount of semen the others spurted as she allowed the build up to explode.

As everyone was panting and gasping for breath, Harri licked her upper lip, tasting a little bit of semen that had splashed onto her.

She looked at the fifth year prefect's ass, raised, her pussy puffy and drooling.

The girl squealed when Harri first hilted herself. "I'm going to breed you all before this night is done, try not to pass out!" she shouted, cackling.

The unnamed prefect orgasmed, completely dry, and then with a groan fell to her exhaustion.

"One down," Harri mused, using her arm to wipe her drool, "five to go..."

And so she continued.


End file.
